The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a pneumatic cylinder which can switch the rotational direction between forward rotation and backward rotation.
It is known that some pneumatic tools such as pneumatic wrenches and pneumatic screwdrivers can be operated in forward direction or backward direction. Under such circumstance, the pneumatic cylinder must be operable in both directions.
The conventional pneumatic cylinder which can be operated in both directions is an eccentric rotor. Such pneumatic cylinder has a left half and a right half which are symmetrical to each other. When high-pressure gas goes into from the right half, the pneumatic cylinder is clockwise operated. Reversely, when high-pressure gas goes into from the left half, the pneumatic cylinder is driven to counterclockwise operate.
Said conventional pneumatic has been used for decades. It is tried by the inventor to provide a novel pneumatic cylinder.